1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner having an RF antenna and, more particularly, to a robot cleaner having an RF antenna capable of improving performance of wireless communication of a robot cleaner and obtaining traveling (movement) capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot cleaner is a device for automatically cleaning an area desired to be cleaned by sucking debris such as dust in the cleaning area while traveling there under the control of a controller according to signals of a remote controller.
A main body of the robot cleaner includes a wireless communication module so as to be connected for inter-communication with the remote controller, and as the wireless communication module, a wireless communication module that is not expensive and uses an IrDA method is commonly used.
However, a robot cleaner having the wireless communication module adopting the IrDA method has a problem that a distance and an angle between a transmission sensor and a reception sensor are limited, and when there is an obstacle between the main body of the robot cleaner and remote controller, communication is not smoothly made therebetween.